JOHNATHON RICE:Miraculous Ladybug
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: NOW 2nd Part of Johnathon Rice movie series.. now he join forces with Miraculous Ladybug,Cat Noir AND French Miraculous superhero team to stop Ordinemon and the symbiotes from cover Paris and world from venom, scream, and other symbioteans … before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

( Paris )

Me: wait sce you name is

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I'M** **Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Nice to meet you Johnathon rice.**

 **Me: ok... but where am I?**

 **Marinette: Paris... I bring you here... you got knock out by** Volpina.

( flashback )

I was walking to river... until I saw a half French and half Chinese. She has medium-length darkish-blue hair with some blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell Ladybug...She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck. According to Marinette in "Marinette's Double Life", her suit is made out of indestructible fabric. When not in use, she keeps her yo-yo around her hips with a red string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design, and the waterlines of her eyes are colored black. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's wings when it's flying. was being attack by girl an orange mask with black edges, and her hair bands are black. On top of her head, two fake orange ears with white and black insides are attached. The top of her hair is black and then ombrés down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white. She also has orange lipstick. The necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it is worn around her neck. Her outfit is orange with a white section going down the front. Wrapped around her waist is an orange sash that looks like a fox tail. The edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms have black lines, and her forearms and lower legs are solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with an orange fox foot printed on each. Her weapon is a replica of the flute staff.

me: Oh god! she need help...…

So I jump into battle by with kick stands while i'm on air with all my might, but I fell down I bad start and timing...

me: OW! SORRY... I came bad in bad start!...

Volpina: HEY ! who are you werido?!

i stand up while dusting my self off...

Me: i am johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice... the hero of the light!...

Volpina: hero of the losser...

Me: what the fuck! WHO YOU TALKING TO!..

I teleport punching her face... but Volpina grab my arm spinning around and around until she toss me into wall. I was out colded...

( flashback end)

me: oh….. DAMN HER!

Marinette: look calm down... I know she though, but you need some friends to help. like me...

Me: you...

Marinette: yeah... plus... I'm also...

 **she transformed into** Ladybug, her hair becomes slightly darker blue. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck.

 **Marinette:** **Ladybug...** Miraculous Ladybug!

I was happy like dog...

me: AWESOME! I WISH I WANT ...

THEN she hover my mouth with her hand, I was silent for while...

Marinette: whoa , whoa, whoa...…. slow and calm down Johnathon. it's now that real to hyper. beside.. you want help?

Me: yes I do!

 **(** Collège Françoise Dupont aka **Dupont High School** )

so I saw school while I walking with my black shirt with gold-yellow jacket , with green pants and brown boots. as everyone look at me as new student of Dopont High School. so I was shy a little …. when everyone see me like.." i'm cute new guy"... then a stout man with amber eyes. He has large, bushy black eyebrows, gray sideburns and beard, and a light gray mustache. He is bald on the top of his head. and he wears a brown dress jacket with a white button-up undershirt, and he has a tie that is a lighter brown than his suit. His pants are a darker shade of brown than the jacket, and his shoes are brown loafers. look at me like.

Mr. Damocles: so your new student name...

me: Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick James Rice... Nice to meet you Sir!

 **Mr. Damocles: hmmm... very well... I'm am** Mr. Damocles... I'm the principal of Collège Françoise Dupont aka **Dupont High School... so I heard you moved from... Dallas, Texas ?**

 **Me: yes sir... I did!**

 **Mr. Damocles: then welcome to** **Dupont High School. and here your schedule. and good day.**

 **I grab my new schedule for my classes , starting with art classroom**. and then I was going to class... until a Digimon with gigantic, jet-black wings; the truth about it is still unclear, and it is theorized by a portion of researchers to appear when the Digital World has been plunged into chaos and is meeting its end. Although it was originally an Angel Digimon whose role was to maintain order, it was said to have fallen due to its wrath and sorrow and fused with another Digimon, giving rise to Ordinemon. Negative emotions themselves flow out of Ordinemon's wings, and a flap of its wings will spread miasma throughout its surroundings. The endlessly overflowing miasma is capable of eventually covering the entire world, resulting in the end of all life. However, its true nature is one of kindness, a high-standing being who plans to save the world by first returning the world, which has lost its order, to nothingness. can to attack town for evil and chaos and summon all **symbiotes in Virus digital state... to infected people all over Paris and world .**

 **Me: oh sh-**

Marinette: Oh My GOD... WHAT IS THAT THING AND THOSE ULGY BLACK STUFF?

Me: no time we got stop them...LETS GO!

Marinette: RIGHT!

 **she transformed into** Ladybug, her hair becomes slightly darker blue. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck.

Me: I jump into action like badass with my kung fu skills, and along side Miraculous Ladybug we going to stop unknown theat... until **symbiote** **infected** Miraculous Ladybug to become …..

me: oh god ladybug-

?: Miraculous Ladybug is gone...…. CALLED ME VENOM LADYBUG!

ME:OH SHIT LADYBUG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

NEXT EP


	2. Chapter 2

****she transformed into**** Ladybug, her hair becomes slightly darker blue. She wears a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar/turtleneck.

Me: I jump into action like badass with my kung fu skills, and along side Miraculous Ladybug we going to stop unknown theat... until ****symbiote infected**** Miraculous Ladybug to become …..

me: oh god ladybug-

?: Miraculous Ladybug is gone...…. CALLED ME VENOM LADYBUG!

ME:OH SHIT LADYBUG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

me and venom ladybug fighting thru Buildings To Buildings until I kick her to wall hard...

Me: TAKE THAT OFF THING !

Venom Ladybug: it,s feels great! I CAN FEEL IT!

SHE Went crazy with ****symbiote all over and breaking wall to wall... so avoid it with teleporting and shock her down for good with my might.****

 ** **Me: look! you need wake your ass up an-****

 ** **She grab my neck fast like 10 sec to spare...…. I can't breath so good..****

Venom Ladybug: NO FOOL! I AM POWERFUL THEN EVER... I GOING TO KILL YOU BY FORCE!

See toss me into ground and starting attacking me heavily hard with: 10,000 PUNCHES , KICKS , AND WIPS OF DEATH!. SO I WAS BADLY WOUNDED...I can't move my body for while...

me: damn...it...

Venom Ladybug: NOW DIE!

THEN a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall.[5] She has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face.[6] She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. came to save me by used light shield.

Me: hun? who... are ….you?

?: I am **Tikki! I saw what happen to** **Marinette... I can't sense her by** symbiote.

 **Me:** **symbiote... that thing is** symbiote?

Tikki: yes there alien life form want living beings as there host...….

Me: oh god! what now?

Tikki: I need you ….. to become next ladybug to help her and this monster from no where,

 **Tikki summon** the earrings are circles with a smooth surface and a silver lining on my hand...

Me: what are those?

 **Tikki:** The **Ladybug Miraculous** is a pair of earrings, NOW PUT THEM ON ...NOW!

me: ok I hope you right?

so I put on The **Ladybug Miraculous** earrings on my ears..., Tikki goes into the earrings, and I transform into wearer a ladybug-themed superhero. with Flame them vest jacket and gloves with crimson, red , orange and yellow theme color.

Me: whoaaaaaaa… this shit is cool! an-

Venom Ladybug: WAAAAAAAAAAA

ME: oh shit no time fooling around...

Me and vemon Ladybug fighting hand to hand combat 19,000x all over Paris , like world is rumbling. then I slam her to wall so hard in ground... then I used bell to weakened the symbiote while ladybug is breaking free, so I used ladybug keyblade to ring the bell to help her free her.

Ladybug:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( SHE FINAL BROKE FREE)

And I burn the **symbiote to ashes...…. and Ladybug is feel alright, but she saw me in ladybug outfit.**

 **Ladybug: ummm who are you...and what happen?**

 **I take off mask and ladybug is in shocked, because i be bame ladybug as well.**

Ladybug: JOHNATHON HOW DID YOU..

Tikki:That is Long story... for right now we got stop monster!

i put on my mask back on.

me and ladybug: RIGHT!

NEXT CH


End file.
